1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting with at least one stabilizer and to a connector provided with such a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-190227 discloses a female terminal fitting that has a rectangular tubular main portion and a resilient contact inside the main portion. The terminal fitting is secured to an end of a wire and then is inserted from behind into a cavity formed in a housing. A stabilizer projects from a side surface of the main portion and is received in a guide groove of the cavity. The stabilizer and guide groove prevent an erroneous (e.g. upside down) insertion of the terminal fitting into the cavity and stably guide the terminal fitting into the cavity.
The above-described stabilizer is formed by making a cut in a side wall of the main portion and bending the cut area. This cutting and bending leaves an opening in the side wall of the main portion. Accordingly, a tab of a mating terminal fitting or other external matter can intrude through the opening and can engage the resilient contact in the main portion. Such engagement can plastically deform the resilient contact.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to prevent the intrusion of an external matter into a main portion even through a stabilizer is formed by cutting and bending.